Un Fénix Para una Reina
by Kryo de Jamir
Summary: La primera vez que se enamoró era una niña, y le rompieron el corazón al arrebatarle a su pareja; mientras que la segunda vez, pues, él se marchó, y al verlo, ¿Quién sabe? ¿Sintió lo mismo por ella?


**Título:**_ Un Fénix Para una Reina._

**Pairing:**_ Shun/Fabia._

_**Other Pairings: **__Dan/Mira, Serena/Elright/Fem!Airzel, Keith*Spectra/Fem!Lync._

**Genre:**_ Family/Romance._

**Rated:**_ K, K+ ó T._

**Palabras:**_ 1294._

**Páginas:**_ 8._

**Summary: **_La primera vez que se enamoró era una niña, y le rompieron el corazón al arrebatarle a su pareja; mientras que la segunda vez, pues, él se marchó, y al verlo, ¿Quién sabe? ¿Sentirá lo mismo por ella?_

**Disclaimer: **_**Bakugan **__y sus personajes no me pertenecen, solo Irmin, Cygni, Soraryu y Clay._

* * *

_**Un Fénix Para una Reina**_

_**.**_

_**Capítulo Único**_

_**.**_

_La primera vez que se enamoró era una niña, y le rompieron el corazón al arrebatarle a su pareja; mientras que la segunda vez, pues, él se marchó, y al verlo, ¿Quién sabe? ¿Sentirá lo mismo por ella?_

Claro que, sencillamente, tenía miedo. Desde un inicio, ese chico humano fue el primero que confió en ella, y si no lo hubiese hecho, quizá nada nunca hubiese acabado, seguramente Barodius hubiese ganado. Suspiró. ¿En qué momento se vino a enamorar de ese joven? Ni siquiera ella misma lo sabía, quizá ambos dichos eran ciertos, no solo el amor es ciego, sino que el corazón tampoco entiende a razones.

Sonrió.

No importaba, ni que estuviera mal, quizá hasta era bueno que se haya enamorado; pero era entonces cuando, en ese momento, le asaltaba de repente nuevamente el miedo, el terror, porque sí, se enamoró en el pasado, y él se había convertido en su prometido, pero se lo habían arrebatado cruelmente. Y aunque la bruja que se lo quitó ya estaba muerta, eso aún no le hacía sentir mejor. Quizá… Quizá hasta… Le hacía sentir mucho peor.

Maldijo para sus adentros al ver la hora, ya era tarde, seguramente la pelea en el inter-espacio había iniciado. Sonrió nuevamente imaginándose la que seguramente sería la escena, y no se equivocó. Al llegar, lo primero que vio fue a Julie narrando el torneo amateur en la categoría de equipos, sonrió viendo el símbolo de los cuatro elementos de los participantes en ese momento: Pyrus y Darkus, y Haos y Ventus-_**¡Por un lado: Soraryu Kuso y Clay Fermen!**_-El grito de la multitud no se hizo esperar-_**¡Mientras por el otro tenemos a: Irmin Kazami y Cygni Nakamura!**__ –_

_-__**Oh Cygni, ojalá te hubieses rendido**_-Habló el único vestal a la neathiana, quien solo rió.

_-__**¡Ja! Recuerda lo que te dije Clay, no sé si pueda matarte, dudaré en amarte, pero pase lo que pasé, siempre te derrotaré en batalla **__–_

_-__**Caballero del castillo, eso no te ayudará**__-_Se burlaba el híbrido de humano y vestal.

-_**¡Hey más respeto!**_-Interrumpió Irmin riendo-_**El único que se burla de mi prima soy yo**_-Inmediatamente recibió un coscorrón departe de la única neathiana completa-_**Bien bien, perdóname –**_

Soltó una risa antes de sentir un par de brazos rodeando su cintura, sonrió. Muy bien, las dudas de haberse enamorado nuevamente, de sentirse amada una vez más, de haber amado a un humano y por ello sentir que le faltaba el respeto a la memoria de su primer amor; en algún momento de su vida se disiparon. Giró el rostro un poco depositando un beso sobre los labios de su marido, porque eso era ese hombre, ese humano ninja y asiático, el marido de la reina de Neathia y el padre del único príncipe de Neathia-Te amo-Susurró el pelinegro a su oído causando que soltara una risita.

-Y yo a ti –

-Oigan, mucho amor por aquí-Les interrumpió una voz, ambos miraron mal al hombre castaño que se acercaba a ambos, aferrando por la cintura a una hermosa mujer pelinaranja que le recriminaba con la mirada.

-Dan, ya déjales –

Fabia no pudo evitar sonrojarse violentamente, siempre fue así con sus amigos, sobre todo con las dos parejas y teniendo a Keith Fermen, alias Spectra Phantom, en frente.

Y hablando del diablo.

-Oye Kuso, dile a tu hijo que deje de interrumpir al mío en sus estrategias –

Fabia y Mira solo se miraron y soltaron una risa al ver al castaño rojo de ira-¡Oye tú! Mi hijo es buen peleador, dile al tuyo que no piense tanto y solo actúe –

-¿Por qué se pelean si sabemos que los ganadores serán mi hijo y Cygni?-Escuchó que hablaba su marido con una sonrisa pequeña en su rostro, casi arrogante, ganándose una mala mirada que, si pudiera matar, ya habría estado viuda-¿Verdad, Fabia? –

-E-eh… A mí no me metan en sus disputas…-Rió la peliazul nerviosamente-Pregúntenle a Serena, ella ha visto practicar a Cygni y a Irmin –

-Precisamente-Interrumpieron otras dos voces.

-No puedo creer lo que diga, pero en estos momentos me pondré del lado de Kuso-Dijo uno de los anteriores, ganándose la mirada de todos, una sonrisa le adornaba el rostro-Un soldado prefiere lo rápido a la inteligencia, no hay golpes adelantados, golpea rápido y terminarás rápido **(1)** –

-Gracias por apoyarme-Concluyó Dan soltando una risa-¿Ven? Elright me apoya –

El pelinegro y el neathiano se miraron y sonrieron maliciosamente, el contraataque listo-Aunque…-Esta vez fueron ambos quienes interrumpieron, ganándose la mirada de todos-Si tu oponente es de temperamento colérico…-Inició Shun.

-… Trata de irritarlo y nunca caigas en burlas del enemigo **(2)**-Finalizó Elright soltando una risa.

Los padres miraron a la pantalla, las hermanas Sheen soltaron una risa al entender a qué se referían sus respectivos maridos. En la pantalla de la batalla, el par de primos se miraron y sonrieron de manera maliciosamente igual que sus padres hacían, para luego ver a su oponente, el menor de los cuatro-_**¡Hey Kuso! **__–_

_-__**¡¿Qué quieren? No tendremos piedad!**_ –

Soltaron una risa nuevamente antes de decir en perfecta sincronía-_**¡Te vas a casar con Samantha!**_ –

El rostro del joven peleador pyrus no pudo evitar cambiar de color igual al de un tomate, quizá hasta más-_**¡NO ME GUSTA SAMANTHAAAAAA….!**_ –

-_**La suerte estuvo echada desde que la batalla inició…**_-Inició Irmin sacando una carta.

-_**… Nosotros ganamos, y este movimiento lo decide todo**_ –

-_**¡Poder activado: Danza Real!**_ –

Ambos bakugan, el ángel haos y la sacerdotisa guerrera ventus, un equipo sin igual con ambos primos, un equipo que no tiene comparación; atacaron en perfecto conjunto. Los sellos en pequeños papeles de la sacerdotisa volaron alrededor de ambos bakugan Pyrus y Darkus – respectivamente dos dragones –, mientras el ángel preparaba sus dos espadas sagradas, listo para atacar. Los compañeros, tanto bakugan como primos, se miraron y sonrieron, habían ganado.

-_**¡Poder activado…!**_-Iniciaron los niños sonriendo.

-_**¡… Sentencia Dorada!**_-Finalizaron los bakugan quienes, al la sacerdotisa sacar su arco y sus flechas, lanzó su ataque en conjunto con el ángel, que tomó la forma de un rayo dorado. Un cortina de humo se levantó, luego, al disiparse, se pudieron ver ambos dragones ya en sus formas de esfera regresando con sus respectivos peleadores quienes se lamentaban; el vestal gruñendo por lo bajo y el mitad humano y mitad vestal se dejaba caer soltando gritos contra sus dos amigos quienes solo tomaban a sus bakugan ya en forma de esfera, ella el ventus y él el haos; ambos riendo.

-Te lo dije-Dijeron el caballero del castillo y el ninja al ver al humano y al vestal mirándose asesinamente a ambos.

-¡Cállense! –

Las mujeres rieron soltando una sola frase-Orgullo de hombres –

Mientras el neathiano, vestal, y el castaño discutían; el ninja se acercó a su mujer alejándola del resto, esta la miró desconcertada, pero se tranquilizó al recibir un beso de parte de su marido-¿Y eso?-Preguntó confundida Fabia al separarse.

-Te amo –

La peliazul soltó una risa-Me lo dices todas las mañanas –

-Y nunca me parece suficiente –

Su vida amorosa inició mal, era cierto, sin embargo, fue mejorando de a poco. Sonrió ampliamente volviendo a besar a su marido-Tienes razón, no sabes cómo me alegro de que estés contigo, tampoco sé cuántas veces decirte te amo, Shun –

-Un dicho dice, una acción vale mal que mil palabras, Fabia –

Ella rió-Tienes razón –

-Por ello…-Más fue interrumpido por la peliazul quien lo haló del cuello de la camisa causando que se inclinara sobre ella para plantar un beso en sus labios que le quitaron el aliento al otro, sin embargo, eso estaba bien, no querían separarse, jamás.

Pero algo llamado oxígeno no se los permitía-Hablas mucho-Dijo Fabia antes de volver a besar a su marido.

En los cuentos de hada siempre hay un felices para siempre, ¿Por qué ella no podía tenerlo? Claramente, lo encontró

_**.**_

_**Fin**_

* * *

_**Personajes:**_

**Nombre:**_ Irmin Kazami._

**Edad:**_ 6 Años._

**Apariencia (Como Neathiano):**_ Cabello negro hasta los hombros, ojo izquierdo verde y ojo derecho ámbar, tez celeste. Camisa manga larga amarilla con negra, pantalón largo gris, tenis negros con amarillo._

**Atributo:**_ Haos._

**.**

**Nombre:**_ Cygni Nakamura._

**Edad:**_ 7 Años._

**Apariencia (Como Neathiana):**_ Cabello verde grisáceo hasta los hombros, ojos rojos, tez lavanda. Vestido verde sin mangas y hasta las rodillas además de con capucha amarilla y detalles del mismo color, sandalias amarillas._

**Atributo:**_ Ventus._

**.**

**Nombre:**_ Soraryu "Ryu" Kuso._

**Edad:**_ 5 Años._

**Apariencia:**_ Cabello naranja alborotado, ojos marrón-rojizo, y tez bronceada. Camisa roja manga larga, pantalón corto negro y botines rojos con negro._

**Atributo:**_ Pyrus._

**.**

**Nombre:**_ Clay "Spectra" Fermen._

**Edad:**_ 12 Años._

**Apariencia:**_ Cabello hasta los hombros de color naranja con las puntas rubias teñidas, ojos aguamarina, tez clara. Camisa negra sin mangas con una calavera blanca en medio, gorro para esquiar púrpura, pantalón gris y zapatos negros._

**Atributo:**_ Darkus._

* * *

**(1)Roy Mustang – FMA.**

**(2)Roy Mustang – FMA.**

* * *

**N/A:**_ Eso es todo._

_Bye, espero que se encuentren perfectamente._

_Dejen Reviews._


End file.
